Sisters Forever
by benderjam
Summary: Oneshot inspired by this cover image, contains lots of sweet family fluff. Anna and Elsa have been friends forever, let's see how Elsa reacted when she first found out she was going to be a sister and how she felt when she met Anna for the first time. Let's see how their parents felt when Anna was born and how they felt about their two daughters. Bad summary. Please read and review


Sisters Forever

 **Note: I love Frozen and I was inspired to write this story by this image I found online. I always love in shows and movies when a character gets pregnant and I like it in prequels when we see when a mother was pregnant with the main character or something like that. Like what they did in Tangled.**

It was a beautiful peaceful day in the kingdom of Arendelle, and at the castle was the king and queen's two-year-old daughter Elsa. They were in the courtyard as Elsa happily played by herself and made a small flurry of snow circle around her. She laughed happily and her parents watched with proud and happy expressions at the sight of their daughter playing happily. Although they loved her so much and enjoyed seeing her happy with her powers they were also worried about her. Ever since she was born on the winter solstice they knew she was different and when she was born they knew she had a special gift. They made sure that no one else in the kingdom knew about her powers, and only a few of the servants knew about them. They were afraid of what others would think of her and her powers; people often do not like what they don't understand and fear it. They worried how people would treat Elsa for being different and they also were concerned about how she would be growing up. They knew she was happy with her powers, but since they limited how much time she spent with other people they knew she was also a bit lonely. But they also had a special surprise to tell her that they could not wait to tell her because they knew she would love it.

They smiled lovingly as King Adgar looked at Queen Idun and said, "Should we tell her?"

She smiled as she put her left hand over her stomach as she watched laugh as she made more flurries and Idun said, "I think we should wait for the right moment."

She looked at the sky and saw that it was getting late and Idun raised her hand as she called, "Elsa, time to go inside."

Elsa politely complied and hurried over to them and held her mother's hand as the three of them walked back into the castle. Later that night they put her to bed and they watched her as she slept so peacefully, smiling with her head against her pillow. They smiled proudly before they turned and left to go to sleep themselves, thinking about the news they had to tell her. The next morning Adgar and Idun had woken up and gotten dressed as they walked into Elsa's room to find her staring out the window. She rested her cheek on her hand as she stared out at the kingdom with lonely expression. They could tell how she was feeling and they understood exactly why she was feeling that way. Adgar looked at Idun with curiosity and she turned to him, knowing what he was thinking, and she smiled happily and nodded.

He turned his head and said, "Elsa…"

She turned around and looked at them and Idun smiled as she said, "We have something to tell you."

She stepped forward as she stared at them with curiosity and Adgar smiled as he said, "We're going to have another baby."

Elsa's eyes widened in shock and wonder as she said, "What?"

Idun put her hands together as she said, "You're going to have a baby brother or sister."

She smiled excitedly as she said, "Really?"

They both happily nodded and she happily exclaimed, "Yaaaaay!"

She then happily made a snowball in her hands and launched it toward the ceiling before it exploded, causing small snowflakes to start falling down. She happily spun around as she cheered and laughed gleefully as she made small little flurries of snow while her parents watched her lovingly. She spun around with her arms up as cheered excitedly and then she stopped and looked back at her parents. She excitedly ran toward them with her arms out and they both kneeled down and pulled her into a hug. The three of them smiled lovingly as they hugged with their eyes closed for the next two minutes.

They let go and Elsa smiled at her parents as she said, "I'm gonna be a sister. Momma, papa, I'm so happy!"

Adgar happily said, "We're glad you're happy. We know you will be a wonderful sister."

Elsa then happily clasped her hands and hopped up and down as she happily said, "When's the baby coming?"

Idun smiled as she said, "The baby won't be here for a while Elsa. We'll have to wait sometime before we can meet it, or before we know if it's a boy or a girl. Just be patient and the baby will come when it's time."

Elsa showed a mildly disappointed expression as she was so anxious to meet her baby brother or sister.

She then curiously asked, "Where's the baby coming from?"

They both showed slightly shocked expressions as they looked at each other and they looked back at her and smiled as Adgar put his hand on her shoulder and said, "We'll talk about it when you're older."

She stared at them with confusion but then let it go and smiled as she went back and played in the snow she made. The king and queen stood up and watched her play and they smiled lovingly at her.

She quickly thought of something and curiously asked, "Will the baby have powers like me?"

They both showed surprised expressions as they had not thought of that and it made them feel somewhat uneasy. They looked at each other with unsure expressions, Idun was unsure of what to say and Adgar was now mildly concerned.

They looked back at her and Adgar honestly replied, "We'll have to wait and see for ourselves."

She smiled happily and went back to celebrating the good news as she laughed happily while Adgar and Idun looked at each other with concern. They had never considered the chance that their second child may also have powers, but anything is possible. They already concerned for Elsa and how people would react to her powers, but if their second child also had powers then they both would have the same problems. It could also be difficult to raise two children with magical powers, Elsa was well behaved and listened to them, but the second child might not listen as much and might use his or her powers differently. This idea was very unsettling and posed many questions and concern about what may or may not happen. They both turned back and looked at Elsa, who was still happily playing as she laughed gleefully and made a small flurry of snow around herself. They both smiled lovingly and then looked back each other with likeminded expressions of happiness and they were no longer worried. They decided that no matter what, whether the baby would have powers or not, they would love it and protect both their children from anyone who would wish them harm.

Over the next few months they started to prepare for the baby's arrival; they had announced to the kingdom that they were expecting another baby and everyone was thrilled. Elsa was also very excited about being a sister; she could not help but ask when the baby would come, and they kept telling her that they still had to wait. She was trying to be patient but she could not wait to meet her new baby sister. She was hoping that the baby would be girl so she would have someone to play with and do everything together, but she was happy either way. Idun also began to show and Elsa noticed but was never curious about why she looked different. Idun and Adgar were full of pride and joy as their second child came closer with each passing day and they were so happy that Elsa was looking forward to it. They were also proud of how Elsa was growing up so fast and how she was getting smarter, it seemed like just yesterday when she was the one in Idun's womb.

One day Elsa was happily playing in the castle as she made a small mound of snow and made five little cute snowmen. They were all very small and had two legs with no arms and black eyes; Elsa smiled at all of them as she put them in a circle around herself. Adgar and Idun watched her happily as Idun caressed her baby bump with love.

Adgar smiled as he called, "Elsa…"

Elsa turned and walked over to them, careful not to hit one of her little snowmen, and she curiously said, "Is the baby here yet?"

Adgar kneeled down and smiled as he said, "The baby won't be here for a while but it is on its way."

She then asked, "Where is it?"

Idun spoke up as she rubbed her belly and said, "It's in momma's tummy."

Elsa looked at her with confusion and asked, "Why did you eat it?"

Adgar and Idun both chuckled as they expected her to say something like that and they knew she would be confused.

Adgar put her hand on her shoulder and said, "No Elsa, babies grow inside their mothers' tummies and come out when they are born."

Idun smiled down at Elsa as she caressed her belly lovingly and said, "That's right. You were in here once."

Elsa showed surprise as she asked, "I was?"

Idun happily nodded and said, "Yes."

Elsa then curiously asked, "When will it come out?"

Adgar showed an assuring smile as he said, "The baby will come out when it's ready to born, and then you'll meet your baby brother or sister."

Idun smiled as she got down on her knees as Elsa walked up to her and gently placed her hand on her mother's belly. She then smiled in wonder as she stared at it and then looked up at her mother's face and hugged her. Near the end of the fourth month the winter solstice came along with Elsa's third birthday. As Elsa got older her powers gradually grew stronger and now she could make more snow and ice. On the night of her birthday Elsa was playing in her bedroom as she froze the floor and made a small mound of snow. She rolled up balls of snow and made a snowman that she called Olaf as she talked to it and played with it.

She smiled as she held its stick arms and said, "Olaf, I can't wait to meet my baby sister. I hope she's nice and likes me. We'll be best friends!"

Adgar and Idun walked in and Adgar said, "Elsa, we have something to show you."

She walked to them and they walked with her to the dining room and her eyes lit up when she saw an ice cream cake on the table with three candles lit. Above the cake was a decorated tapestry that read "Happy Birthday Elsa".

They both smiled at her as her father said, "Happy birthday."

She cheered happily as she hurried to the table and climbed on the chair and stared at the cake excitedly.

Her parents joined her and Idun smiled as she said, "Go on Elsa. Blow out your candles and make a wish."

She stared at the candles and looked up in thought as she wondered what to wish for. She then smiled happily as she thought of what to wish for and she closed her eyes as she blew out the candles.

Idun then asked, "What did you wish for?"

Elsa smiled happily as she said, "I wished that my baby sister would get here soon."

They both smiled at her sweet wish, they knew it was still possible the baby could be a boy, but they didn't want to spoil her fun, especially on her birthday. They began to cut pieces of the cake and the three of them began to eat as they celebrated Elsa's birthday and Idun patted her belly that held the new baby.

During the fifth month Idun's bump became more visible and they were all joyfully awaiting the birth of the new baby. They had built the nursery for the baby; Elsa wanted the baby to share her room because she was still convinced it would be a girl. Her parents thought it was sweet that she wanted to share her room but they told her that the baby could still be a boy and even if it was a girl they would have to wait until she was old enough to sleep in the same room as Elsa.

One night Idun was alone with Elsa in the castle while Adgar went out to tend to the kingdom. She was sitting in her chair reading a book peacefully while Elsa sat on the ground in front of her, playing with her doll. Idun suddenly stopped reading and stared forward in surprise as she suddenly felt movement inside her womb. She was overwhelmed with shock and delight as she put her hands over her bump and felt the baby kick.

She then anxiously said, "Elsa, come here!"

Elsa curiously walked to her as she said, "What's wrong?"

Idun smiled excitedly as she picked up Elsa while she said, "Nothing, I just want you to feel something."

She then gently took Elsa's hand and placed it on her bump and Elsa's eyes widened in surprise as she felt another kick.

Elsa looked at Idun and asked, "What was that?"

Idun smiled lovingly as she said, "That's the baby. It's moving."

Elsa's eyes widened in shock and she felt the baby kick again and she smiled with delight as she moved her face toward the bump and said, "Hi, I'm Elsa. I'm you're sister."

Idun smiled as she shook her head at Elsa's cute gesture and smiled as Elsa rubbed her belly as she felt the baby move inside.

Suddenly Adgar walked in, having just come home, and he curiously asked, "What's going on?"

Elsa smiled at him as she hugged her mother's bump and said, "Papa, I met my baby sister!"

He showed a mildly confused expression as he said, "What?"

Idun smiled as she explained, "The baby's kicking."

His face lit up in happiness as he hurried over to them and placed his hand on the left side of Idun's bump. After a minute of waiting he felt the baby kick and he happily embraced Idun and Elsa and then Elsa hugged her mother's bump again.

Elsa closed her eyes as she happily said, "I can't wait to see her face!"

Idun and Adgar smiled lovingly at Elsa as they let her enjoy her moment. Months later Idun was in her ninth month of pregnancy and her baby bump was large and easily visible and they could tell that the baby would arrive soon. Elsa was very excited that her baby sister would be arriving soon and she helped a lot in decorating the nursery. Adgar and Idun often reminded her that the baby could still be a boy, but they did not want to spoil her hopes. Idun spent most of her time in bed, so she didn't have as much time to play with Elsa, but she still found ways to make her smile.

One night Idun was lying in bed in a night gown with her blanket over her as she knitted baby clothes with a candle next to her. Adgar was tending to the servants as they worked on the baby's nursery and Elsa had gone to bed. Idun happily continued knitting as she felt the baby move around inside her, something she could not begin to describe how wonderful it made her feel. Suddenly her bedroom door slowly opened, she looked to see who was there but she saw no one. Then something climbed up the front of the bed and she could see a small lump underneath the blanket at the end of the bed. The mysterious lump started moving toward her as it crawled on the bed and stopped next to Idun's baby bump. Idun showed an amused smile as she reached her arms out and lifted the blanket and moved it back to reveal Elsa sitting next to her bump with a bashful smile.

Idun then said, "Elsa, what are you doing here? It's past your bedtime."

She smiled as she politely said, "I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to be with my baby sister."

She then leaned and rested her head against Idun's bump and she could feel the baby moving inside. Idun showed a warm smile at her daughter; it was cute that Elsa felt that way about her future younger sibling.

Elsa rubbed her mother's belly before she smiled anxiously and said, "Can I name her?!"

Idun smiled as she put her hand over Elsa's and said, "Remember Elsa, it might be a boy."

Elsa humored her as she said, "If it's a girl can I name her? I got a really good one."

Idun asked, "What's that?"

Elsa happily replied, "Anna."

Idun showed a bit of surprise as she considered it and smiled as she said, "That's a beautiful name, Elsa."

She smiled at her mother as she still rested the side of her head against her bump and felt the baby move inside.

Suddenly Adgar walked in and showed surprise as he said, "Elsa, what are you doing here? You should be in bed."

Elsa looked at him as she continued to lay against her mother's belly as she said, "I wanted visit Anna."

The king showed confusion as he said, "Anna?"

Elsa nodded happily as she gently patted the side of Idun's bump and said, "Yeah, that's the name I gave her."

He showed a somewhat perplexed expression as he looked at Idun, who showed a warm smile and then he smiled back at her with a similar expression.

Elsa turned back to her mother and asked, "Momma, will you read us a bedtime story?"

She hesitated and Elsa put her hands together as she showed a sweet smile and said, "Please."

Idun smiled as she surrendered and said, "Alright, _one_ bedtime story."

Elsa cheered happily and the king smiled before he turned away and left to tend to other matters. Idun reached into her nightstand and pulled out a storybook while Elsa pulled the blanket over her body and rested the side of her head against her mother's baby bump.

Idun held the storybook and began reading it out loud, "Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind."

She paused for a moment and Elsa smiled as she patted Idun's belly as she looked at it and said, "Ooh, you'll like this one."

Idun read her the whole story and when she had finally finished Elsa was sound asleep, smiling peacefully with her head against Idun's bump. Idun also noticed the baby had stopped moving, as if it had fallen asleep too. Idun smiled at the sweet and adorable sight as she reached out and gently grabbed Elsa, careful not to wake her, and gave her a small hug. She held Elsa close in her right arm and reached out her left hand and rubbed her bump with happiness.

Just then the king walked in and noticed them and said, "Idun?"

She raised her finger and put it over her mouth as she said, "Shhh."

Adgar walked toward her with a smile as he reached his arms out and gently picked up Elsa and carried her back to her room to sleep. A couple weeks later a large party was held to celebrate the future arrival of their new child. Elsa was excited about the party, but her parents told her to be on her best behavior and to not use her powers until all the guests had left. Elsa was still having fun as she danced and played with other children and helped herself to a few pieces of chocolate. The king and queen were greeted by representatives of their neighboring kingdoms and nations, who came to congratulate them on their second child. They sat in their chairs at the front of the room next to each other as people came up to them to offer their congratulations. Idun suddenly let out a small cry of pain as she cringed and held her stomach.

Adgar looked at her with concern as he said, "Idun? Are you alright?"

She quickly recovered and smiled reassuringly as she said, "I'm fine."

They both suddenly turned as one of their servants came with an older man and said, "Your majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown."

The man showed a frustrated expression as he corrected, "Weselton! It's Weselton!"

He then smiled politely as he said, "Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade please accept my most sincere congratulations on your new child."

Adgar smiled as he nodded and said, "Thank you sir."

The Duke turned around and began to walk away and once he was gone they smiled at each other and chuckled as they thought about "Weaseltown".

Elsa suddenly came and stood between them as she happily said, "Momma, papa, this is so much fun! This is the best day ever!"

They both smiled at her but Idun suddenly clinched her stomach and let out a loud cry of pain.

Elsa showed concern as she said, "Momma?"

Adgar immediately got up and hurried to her side as she said, "Idun, what's wrong?"

She looked at him as she said, "Adgar, it's time!"

He gasped and then he looked around and yelled, "Everyone, it's time! The baby is coming!"

All the guests gasped in shock and so did Elsa, she thought she would be happy but she was worried that her something would happen to her mother. Adgar helped her to the feet and servants came and gathered around her as they started walking with her.

As they walked Adgar held her hand and said, "Alright, just breathe, just keep breathing."

She started breathing heavily as she walked with him and the servants, preparing to give birth to her second child.

Elsa watched them as they approached the door and she hurried after them as she exclaimed, "Momma!"

She hurried after them as they hurried down the hall and up the stairs as they escorted Idun to her bedroom to deliver the baby.

Elsa followed them and showed worry as she said, "Momma!"

Adgar turned to Elsa and grabbed her shoulders to calm her down as she said, "Elsa, listen, your mother will be fine, the baby is coming and we are going to make sure everything goes alright. Right now I need you to wait out here and be strong."

Elsa still showed worry, "But Papa…"

He held her in place as she said, "I'll come and get you when it's over and you can come in and see her. Alright?"

Elsa nervously hesitated but then said, "Okay."

He smiled proudly and said, "Good."

He placed a kiss on her head and turned around to help the others with Idun as he closed the door behind him. Elsa just stayed in place, perfectly still, as she stared at the door with worry, trying to hear what was going on inside the room. She heard some breathing, crying, and later a bit of screaming and she became even more nervous, but the most nervous was when she could no longer hear anything from inside the room.

Suddenly the door opened and Adgar stepped out and kneeled down to calm her down as he placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "She's alright."

Elsa smiled thankfully and Adgar asked, "Would you like to see her?"

Elsa smiled before walking forward, revealing ice in the shape of her footprints on the floor.

She walked toward the bed to see Idun lying down awake and Elsa softly said, "Momma?"

Idun looked and saw her and anxiously said, "Elsa, come here, quickly!"

Elsa hurried to the bed and Adgar picked her up and held her up and set her down next to Idun.

Idun smiled happily as she showed her a baby girl wrapped in a blanket and said, "Elsa, meet your new baby sister. Anna."

Elsa's eyes widened in shock as she saw the face of her new baby sister; she had red hair, light freckles, blue eyes, and a face that looked like much like Elsa's when she was a baby. Anna made little baby noises as she turned and looked at Elsa who was so happy she could not describe it.

Elsa smiled as she softly said, "Hi."

Anna smiled as she looked at her and giggled happily and Elsa's face lit up with happiness and her eyes sparkled with delight. Anna giggled more as she looked at Elsa and moved her arms toward her as if she wanted to touch her.

Elsa looked at her mother and smiled hopefully as she said, "Momma, can I?"

Idun smiled lovingly as she said, "Of course."

She gently moved Anna toward Elsa as she kept giggling and Elsa held her arms out as Idun handed Anna to her. She held Anna tightly, careful not to drop her and Anna giggled even more as she stared her in the face and Elsa smiled happily as she held her close and gave her a hug. Adgar sat on the bed and put his arm around Idun and she rested her head on his shoulder as they saw both their children had already become friends.

Elsa closed her eyes as she softly said, "We'll be best friends forever."

Adgar and Idun then picked them both up and happily embraced their two children with love. The following morning they went out to the courtyard to address all the guests, who were still there and awaited the answer on the baby. Adgar walked out as Idun followed carrying Anna in her arms and Elsa walked next to her.

Everyone turned and looked at them as Adgar turned to Idun and gently took Anna and held her out for everyone to see while he said, "People of Arendelle… I present… my second daughter Anna."

Everyone stared with shock and pride and Anna looked back at the crowd with curiosity and wonder and then the crowd erupted with applause. Anna then happily giggled in her father's arms and Idun picked up Elsa and joined them as she stood next to Adgar and held Elsa close to Anna. Anna and Elsa smiled happily at each other before all four of them looked back at the crowd, happy and optimistic of the future.

The End.

 **Please review.**


End file.
